The Invasion
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Kagome starts to wonder why there aren't any demons in her time. She soon finds out when an alien spaceship lands in the feudel era. And they aren't friendly.


So here an idea I got from watching Planet 51... which I don't own. Anyway, I was like, "This good be a good idea." So here it chapter 1 of The Invasion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

The defeat in Naraku sent a wave of peace. Three years after his death everything was going right for the Inu-Tachi. Nothing but a simple demon attack here and there but everything else was good.

Miroku and Sango finally got together and started there own family. Inuyasha and Kikyo got together since they had used the jewel to bring her back to life. Kyade had passed and Kagome become the new miko of the village. She was even able to keep time traveling back and forth between her two worlds. This was one of the weekends.

"Kagome you need to stop going through the well."

"Father! How could you say something like that?" Mama Higurashi spoke as she passed around the rice.

"Kagome think about the future. There are no demons here. And if you continue to ally yourself with them you could end up disappearing along with them."

A sigh from Kagome. "Grandfather, I'm sure it won't happen in my lifetime that I spend in that era."

"You don't know that."

"Grandfather, that's enough. I can't just drop everything and stay here. I am the miko of that village. They depend on me to protect. Even the elders of the village say I'm the best thing that ever happened to them. I owe them that much."

Kagome's grandfather huffed. "But what about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"He's there to protect the village isn't he? Also, doesn't he have that girl of his… Kikyo? You told me yourself that she is also a priestess. I'm sure between a half-demon and one of holy powers could protect them."

"No Grandpa. My power's have surpassed there's. I am the most suitable candidate. Plus it's not just the village. I am the first and only human allowed on the demon council."

Souta finally spoke up. "That's because you defeated Naraku single-handily right sis?"

"Exactly. So now I'm considered the peace keeper between humans and demons. I can't leave.'

"Father, Kagome is right. She has responsibilities to uphold."

"Mom is right. I'm sorry you don't approve of my choices."

Her grandfather got up with a huff. "Fine. Be the way. I just don't want to see my only granddaughter hurt." He then walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Kagome dear. I'll go talk to him." Miss Higurashi then left the room to talk to her dad.

Sigh. _Again with this conversation._

"Kagome. I believe in you," spoke a now 14 year-old Souta.

"Thanks squirt. I guess it's time to pack." Kagome got her stuff together. " Tell Mom I'm sorry for the eat and run. And tell Grandpa no matter what I still love him. And tell him I'll try to figure more about the end of demons."

"Bye sis."

Kagome took off toward the well and jumped in.

Back in the village, Kagome was assaulted by all the children of the village. "Kagome's back! Kagome's back!"

"Haha. I'm glad to be back. Now go play."

Kagome kept walking until she reached a specific hut, knocked and walked. "Knock, knock. It's just me."

A very frazzled Miroku came from an open doorway. "Kagome your back. Pleasure to see such a beauty gracing my home."

"Miroku! Get in here NOW!"

"Coming my love!" Miroku took off down the hallway with Kagome following him. They entered unto a very… strange sight.

Sango had a three year-old holding onto her leg for dear life laughing hysterically. Another was being held at arms length, crying, in her hands with no diaper on because his 'mess' was squished on her hair. And the oldest was busy scribbling on the walls.

"Nina stop drawing on the walls, Masato let go of my leg, and Miroku grab Daiki."

Mikoku quickly set to work. He grabbed Daiki and Masato. Trying to help I went to Nina and took the crayon. Miroku shot me a 'thank you' look and set about getting a diaper on his baby. Sango quickly took off to clean up.

**30 minutes later (The kids are asleep)**

"So Kagome. Tell me why you're here," spoke a now poop-free Sango.

"Well I actually came to ask you question."

Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really. Well, do go on."

"Well, My Grandfather said some things that piqued my interest. You both know I come from the future. "

"Yes. That's why you travel through the well."

"Exactly. And you both know that it's 500 hundred years into the future. But, here's the thing. In my time, demons don't exist."

...

Sango spoke. "What? How is that even possible?"

Miroku's face turned thoughtful. "What could wipe out such a large and powerful race?"

Kagome's face fell. "So I guess you don't know either. Well I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"Kagome we are sorry. Maybe you talk to Inuyasha."

"He was my next option. Well, I'll leave you be."

"Bye Kagome. Do come visit us again. It was nice to my sister."

"Will do Sango. Bye."

Next stop, Inuyasha.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's and Kikyo's house. "Inuyasha! Are you here?"

"Oi wench. No need for all the yelling." Inuyasha hadn't changed at all in the three years.

"Where's Kikyo?

"In bed." Inuyasha suddenly puffed out his chest in pride. "The baby is obviously growing to be a strong and healthy baby boy."

"Oh Inuyasha that's great. Does Kikyo know it's a boy yet?"

"Nah. I wanna see the look of surprise on her face."

"Well I'm happy for the both of you. But that's besides the point. I came here to ask you a question."

"Well shoot."

"Do you know why there are no demons in my time?"

"Well no. You know, after all the times I've been your time. I've never even smelt a hint of demon."

"Well thanks Yasha. I go know. Be with your wife."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yeah. See ya later.

Kagome walked out and finally headed to her hut. It was the biggest since it also housed the ill. It over-looked the village at the top of a hill.

"Mama! Your back!"

Shippo bounded down the steps. He had grown a lot in the three years. His got longer and he was about the same height of Souta.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't return?"

"You never know with you and your terrible luck."

"Well thanks for believing in me. Is Kanna inside?"

After the defeat of Naruku all his puppets had been freed. Kanna decided she wanted to be a help to Kagome so Kagome made her apprentice.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Now you go do whatever it is you youngsters do these day."

"_Pah-lease_ Mom. I'm almost as tall as you."

"It's the age that matters Shippo. You remember that."

The separated and Kagome headed up to the town's chamber. The town's chamber held most meetings about the town, environment, and any other problem that went down in the village.

Kanna was busy tiring to settle a dispute. Kagome watched in pride at the skill level Kanna solved the problem with. She taught her well. Both once arguing men walked out in peace. Kanna, noticing the audience quickly walked in front of Kagome and bowed.

"My lady."

"Please stand."

Kanna obeyed. "Welcome back My Lady."

"It's good to be back. You handled that well. Good job."

A faint blush crept up onto Kanna's cheeks. "Thank you."

"Kanna I need you send out a message for me."

"A message? To whom?"

"The Lord of the West."

"Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Correct. Tell him I have important information for him and ask him when it would be appropriate for a visit."

"Yes Milady."

"Good. And when he answers back, I will need you to once again look over the village for me. Is that ok?"

Kanna bowed again. "Of course. I will gladly look over the village in you absence with the outmost care."

"Thank you."

_I guess it's time I have a talk to the council. But first, I think I may need to have a talk to an old friend._

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru didn't even look up from his desk where he was currently doing paperwork when Jaken entered his study.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have an urgent message from Lady Kagome's ward. This made him look up and into the mirror Jaken was holding. Kanna papered on the other side of its surface.

"Sesshomaru-Sama. My Lady would like to inform you that she has some very important news to discuss with you. She would also like to know when would the most appropriate time to visit you and deliver this new."

Hnn. Important news.

"Tell her she can in three days time."

"She thought you might say that so she is already on her way. Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru." The mirror went blank.

Of course she's already on her way. A stunt like this is just like her. I wonder what these past three years have done to her. The last time he saw her was at her induction into the counsil. This should be a very promising visit.

* * *

><p>So sorry for any mistakes. My computer kinda sucks and I'm not always the best with grammer. R&amp;R:3<p> 


End file.
